It is true that toy installations in the form of a car track or the like, with the cars moving, and being guided, along the track, are known. With these, it is a disadvantage that for transmitting the driving force it is necessary to provide mechanical means, as for example by having a drive mandrel of the vehicle meshing with a rotating spiral located in a slot. Furthermore, an electric motor drive of the toy vehicles is known, wherein the track is provided with one or more electric rails in slots, or on top of the track, and current take-off collectors of the toy vehicles slide thereon. Here again, the considerable mechanical and/or electrical complexity is a disadvantage; it manifests itself both in a relatively high weight of the vehicles and in high manufacturing costs. In the case of tracks where the current is taken from rails by collectors it is a further disadvantage that the sparking which results causes noticeable interference with radio and television reception.